fromis9fandomcom-20200223-history
First Love
Lyrics Hangul= 혹시 알고 있었나요 사랑에 환상이 많은 나이에요 Oh 문득 너를 생각하면 이불 속 뒤척이며 나 설레요 기다린 만큼 궁금해 사랑은 어떤 것일까? 내가 좋아하는 달콤한 사탕 같을까? 언? 가는 꿈결처럼 오겠지 상상이 아닌 그 날이 오면 질끈 눈 감고 열을 세어봐요 떨리는 두 볼 위로 달콤하게 스며들어 Boo 허락해 My first love 소중히 간직할게 이 느낌 이대로 널 Boo boo my my boo boo boo 혹시 알고 싶었나요 너도 나와 똑같은 마음인가요 Oh 꼭꼭 아껴 두었나요 그렇다면 이제 꺼내도 돼요 수줍은 내 마음속에 발그레 꽃이 폈어요 내가 좋아하는 분홍색 꽃이 폈어요 언? 가는 나도 알게 되겠지 기다려왔던 그 날이 오면 질끈 눈 감고 열을 세어봐요 떨리는 두 볼 위로 달콤하게 스며들어 Boo 허락해 My first love 소중히 간직할게 이 느낌 이대로 널 Boo boo my my boo boo boo 스르륵 스르륵 스르륵 솜사탕 같은 걸 Boo 뚜르르 뚜르르 뚜르르 내 맘에 번져요 Boo 바람에 실려온 따스한 온기에 너랑 나랑 둘이 이뤄질 거야 My first love 질끈 눈 감고 열을 세어봐요 (열을 세어봐) 떨리는 두 볼 위로 달콤하게 스며들어 Boo 허락해 My first love 소중히 간직할게 이 느낌 이대로 널 Boo boo my my boo boo boo |-| Romanization= hokshi algo isseonnayo sarange hwansangi maneun naieyo Oh mundeuk neoreul saenggakamyeon ibul sok dwicheogimyeo na seolleyo gidarin mankeum gunggeumhae sarangeun eotteon geoshilkka? naega joahaneun dalkomhan satang gateukka? eonjenganeun kkumkkyeolcheoreom ogetji sangsangi anin geu nari omyeon jilkkeun nun gamkko yeoreul seyeobwayo tteollineun du bol wiro dalkomhage seumyeodeureo Boo heorakae My first love sojunghi ganjikalkke i neukkim idaero neol Boo boo my my boo boo boo hokshi algo shipeonnayo neodo nawa ttokkateun maeumingayo Oh kkokkok akkyeo dueonnayo geureotamyeon ije kkeonaedo dwaeyo sujubeun nae maeumsoge balgeure kkochi pyeosseoyo naega joahaneun bunhongsaek kkochi pyeosseoyo eonjenganeun nado alge dwegetji gidaryeowatteon geu nari omyeon jilkkeun nun gamkko yeoreul seyeobwayo tteollineun du bol wiro dalkomhage seumyeodeureo Boo heorakae My first love sojunghi ganjikalkke i neukkim idaero neol Boo boo my my boo boo boo seureureuk seureureuk seureureuk somsatang gateun geol Boo ttureureu ttureureu ttureureu nae mame beonjeoyo Boo barame shillyeoon ttaseuhan ongie neorang narang duri irweojil kkeoya My first love jilkkeun nun gamkko yeoreul seyeobwayo (yeoreul seyeobwa) tteollineun du bol wiro dalkomhage seumyeodeureo Boo heorakae My first love sojunghi ganjikalkke i neukkim idaero neol Boo boo my my boo boo boo |-| English= Did you know? I’m at an age where I have a lot of fantasies about love When I suddenly think of you I toss and turn and my heart flutters As much as I waited, I’m so curious What is love? Is it like my favorite, sweet candy? Some day, it’ll come like a dream When the day it actually comes I’ll close my eyes and count to ten Above my trembling cheeks It sweetly enters, boo Allow me, my first love I’ll cherish you preciously Just like this Boo boo my my boo boo boo Did you want to know? Did you feel the same way? Did you save it up? Then you can take it out now In my shy heart A red flower has bloomed My favorite pink flower has bloomed Some day, I’ll know When the day I waited for comes I’ll close my eyes and count to ten Above my trembling cheeks It sweetly enters, boo Allow me, my first love I’ll cherish you preciously Just like this Boo boo my my boo boo boo Softly, softly, softly It’s like cotton candy, boo Trickling, trickling, trickling It spreads in my heart, boo With the warmth that came with the breeze You and I, just us two It will come true, my first love I’ll close my eyes and count to ten Above my trembling cheeks It sweetly enters, boo Allow me, my first love I’ll cherish you preciously Just like this Boo boo my my boo boo boo Category:Discography Category:To. Day Category:2018 Releases Category:Discography Category:To. Day Category:Discography Category:To. Day Category:2018 Releases